Love Happens
by KaitiesAskingAlexandria
Summary: What would you go through, to find and keep the one you love. What would you do to love someone whose to broken to be fixed? ADOPTED STORY
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the first chapter of my new story Love Happens. Hope you all enjoy it. ADOPTED FROM EMMYSBABY**

All my life I have wanted to be a princess. To be happy and loved. My father told me I was too pretty and that I am the reason my mother left. I didn't want to believe it, like I said I just want to be a princess. My dad does love me, in a way. Even though he said our move from Rochester New York to Forks Washington was to protect me after my ex-boyfriend Royce raped and nearly murdered me. I know it had more to do with my step-monster, I mean step-mother. Charlotte has my dad wrapped around her fake nailed fingers. I hate her so much. She married my dad three years ago after she claimed to be pregnant. Oooh but then she lost it. I don't believe there ever was a baby to begin with. Now I'm here in Forks a place where it rains all the time. We have been here for a month now and its summer but all I see is rain.

After moving here I changed my appearance, yes I'm still blonde but I wear hats and pony tails. My clothes are no longer tight and cute but plain and boring and baggy. No one will want to be near me. My goal will hopefully work. Be invisible. The last thing I need is a repeat performance of last May. Today is my first day leaving the house here in Forks. It's also the first day of school.

I arrived just in time to get my schedule and make it to class. A few students looked at me strange, but hey I am a new student it's to be expected. My first class: auto mechanics, my favourite. Thank god I got in. I would have died without it. Even the old me loved this class. I hope that I get either a small nerdy boy or a girl for a partner, I can't deal with hormone filled guys. But of course once I got there I realized I am the only girl and the only seat left is beside possibly the largest muscles in school, scratch that, in town.

"Is this seat taken?" I politely asked.

"Nope it's all yours... Oh and welcome to Forks high"

Damn. "thank you" why is he nice, I need him to be an ass.

"Are we allowed to work through lunch?" I had to know. This class goes till lunch so I like to work through it and avoid people at all cost.

"Ya, he lets you as long as you eat something. Mr. Grey is very much into keeping people healthy.I think you'll like him" okay I can do that. Eating is not hard for me.

"Ok thanks. I'm Rose by the way." Since he's nice I should be polite and hey maybe he's gay!

"Nice to meet you Rose I'm Emmett. Just so you know Mr. Grey does all of his class in partners and if you want to pass don't let him put you with Mike Newton" he said pointing to a blond guy. "Or Eric Yorki" he added as he pointed to a small Asian boy. "They don't know a thing"

"Well I prefer to do all the work myself so maybe they are a good idea." Why am I trying to prove?

"So your good at this class?"

"Extremely! It's my favourite. I have been changing tires since I was six."

"Transmission at seven" he replied

"Breaks at eight" I rebutted.

"Air conditioning system at nine" Oooh he's got me there.

"I built my first motorcycle at eleven" ha "first car at fifteen."

"Well. Rosalie Hale you got me there, I was sixteen." Yes I feel very macho now. Well as macho as a girl can be.

"You know who I am?"

"Yes I was in the office talking about athletic scholarships when you came in this morning"

"Oh. You're a football guy aren't you. I'm thinking quarterback, team captain everyone loves you and thinks you're the best thing in this small rainy town." What am I doing?

"B-I-n-g-o... I am everything, well almost everything you just said. Not everyone loves me. Nah never mind everyone loves me, but I'm not the best."

"Hmmhmm."

"Alright class, the person you are sitting with will be your partner for the next year as this class goes on. McCarty will you survive working with miss. Hale?" Mr. Grey started.

"I think so" he said as he look over to me. How can he want to talk to me I mean I look horrible and all guys want is hot girls which is why I changed myself away from that. The perfect male fantasy. I can't wait until Alice gets here, every summer since I can remember she has stayed in Rochester with her dad, but lives here for school with her mom. The only problem with Alice coming home is that she won't like my new style very much.

"Emmett"

"Ya"

"What's the cell phone rule?"

"Not while he's talking"

"Ok"

"Why" he asked me in a whisper.

"Well my friend is trying to call me, she's supposed to tell me when she gets back into town."

"Oh, she lives here?" He whispered back.

"Yup"

"What's her name" what is this twenty questions.

"Alice..."

"...Brandon" he cut me off.

"Yes Ali is supposed to be getting in today. You know her?"

"yup she's a close friend and she's dating Jazz"

"Oh nice"

"Well if you too are done talking, everyone can get to work." Mr grey butted in.

We ended up so focused on our work we were almost late for our next class after lunch. I ended up having every class with him. Perfect. I cannot grow close to him. I just can't.

Alice arrived after school in the parking lot in her bright yellow Porsche which she conned her dad into buying for her as a guilt present. She saw my clothes and nearly had a coronary. So we went shopping I told her my plan and she decided to change it so on Monday I would be looking a lot different and completely opposite of what I really wanted everyone to see. This will not go well. God help me!

**Hope you liked it. Please Review I love it when you do and the more I get the faster I will update.(:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Emmett POV**

First day of school and I have to talk to the principal about athletic scholarships. so I am in the office and a blond with baggy clothes walks in. I am thinking a real hottie if she wore clothes like Alice or Tanya. although is she dressed like Tanya then she would be a slut. I defiantly want to get to know her, even if everyone makes fun of me for hanging out with a girl who is not popular. Who gives a shit. Not me.

"Well Rosalie Hale welcome to Forks High, here is your class schedule I hope everything is to your liking." The secretary Ms. Cope said.

"thank you" she mumbled

I had to jog to auto mechanics, lucky for me I was on time. I noticed the girl from the office talking to the teacher, I went to sit down and not two seconds later the teacher points her to my desk. She looks over and sees me and with a frightened look she sits down. Her look soon faded as we jumped into a battle of who is better at what when it comes to cars and I have to admit she is pretty damn good if I didn't know any better I would say she was my best friend in the whole wide world. You know the one that you know is out there but you just haven't found them yet.

As the day progressed I learned that we share all the same classes and that she is actually very sweet although she's guarded. Hiding something, and it's something big. In history we were paired up for a project on the Industrial Revolution. Well study time with the new chick. Perhaps I will get to know the real her. Doubtful but maybe.

"Can we work on this at my place" she wants to work on this at her house. well of course how can I say no to her. That's right I cant I have known her for a day and I am already wrapped around her what used to be polished fingernail.

"Sure thing. What time?"

"Umm 5 if that works for you"

5 o'clock could not come fast enough, she is my neighbour so I don't have the excuse that I was trying to beat traffic to get there on time, not to mention we live in forks so I am never stuck in traffic, there is no traffic. Finally 5 o'clock. I walked across the lawn and knocked on the door. When the door was answered I was shocked to see what looked like the blond from school but she had makeup on and jeans that showed a nice ass, her shirt even showed the boobs she hid at school. Who is this girl.

"Oh Hi, Emmett, come on in. Sorry the place is such a mess, we are still getting everything in place. the living room is just around that corner, I'll be there is a minute." WOW she is breathtaking.

"Thanks"

She turned into the living room as I stood there by the coffee table. "Please make yourself comfortable. Did you want anything to drink at all?"

"Water, do you need help or anything?"

"Nope be right back"

I sat down on the sofa and noticed pictures on the mantel. Home Coming Queen. She's so beautiful. Why is she hiding herself behind strange clothing?

"That was a long time ago" SHIT she scared me.

"You look great, home coming queen nice"

"Thanks, like I said it was a long time ago."

I turned to face her "that's not what you were wearing at school."

"No I forgot you were coming over so I changed, I will be right back"

"You don't need to change you look good!" I told her and it was the god honest truth.

"Ya um can you do me a favour?"

"Sure"

"Don't tell anybody about this apparel I don't need people at school to see this or even know about this."

"I don't understand but ok. Your secret is safe with me. I can't make any promises for Alice though."

"True, let's just get started shall we."

"We shall"

We worked on our project till her dad came home at 11. We hadn't realized how late it was, wow. After about two hours we gave up on work, our night consisted of popcorn(very messy ending up all over us and the floor) we talked about everything, well almost everything. If I didn't know any better I would say that she kind of reminded me of that girl I saved last May. Nah couldn't be that was across the country. Any ways I think she might have opened up a little bit. Only time will tell.

"Who are you" her dad started when he saw us laughing so hard we were literally rolling around on the floor. our heads bonked together and we laughed even more. It did hurt though.

"Dad this is Emmett he's my auto tech and history partner, we were working on our history projected." she somehow managed to say between giggles.

"hmm so how long did you too study for exactly?"

"Ummmmm..(laughs) Two hours I think and he got here at 5" she's gonna get us in trouble. And I don't even care.

"Ok well as long as you too had fun" he's not mad. I am so confused. he went to the door as someone knocked.

"Hello."

"Hi is my son Emmett here?" Shit mom.

"Ya just a second... Emmett your mother is here."

"See ya tomorrow Rose, this was fun I actually liked studying"

"Oh god I am gonna be blamed for turning the football god or whatever you are into a book worm. Shit. oops. ha-ha"

Another fit of laughing took over. "NOW Emmett." my mom called. I leaned in a placed a small kiss on her cheek. Her dad froze but she just smiled and said goodbye. I left with my mom totally embarrassed that she had to come over and take me across the big green lawn to our house. Than when I thought back I realized I just kissed the most beautiful girl in the world right in front of her dad.

**Rose POV **

OMG he totally just kissed my cheek and I did nothing. Maybe there's hope for me after all. My dad stood frozen beside the sofa, probably stunned that I'm not flipping out or needing to be sent to a shrink.

"Rose are you ok." he asked me

"Ya- dad I'm fine. I had so much fun tonight. Emmett is so funny, and sweet and caring and he makes me laugh and smile and gives me hope to believe that not everyone in this world are crazy and out to hurt me. I am going to surprise him tomorrow. I know that I planned on dressing like a boy tomorrow but 1 Ali is gonna be there and 2 he liked what I am wearing now. Dad I think I like this boy."

"Alright sweet heart just be careful I don't wanna move again and your mom likes it here."

"Step-mom"

"Whatever"

"Dad, can u tell me about my real mom"

"Rosalie. She left us for a new life, she didn't want us anymore. We didn't fit into her plan for life. Now enough said ill be in Seattle tomorrow for a few hours."

"Doing what" I was so close to crying.

"Business"

"Ok dad. See you in a few days"

Does he ever stay home. NOPE. What an ass.

**Emmett POV**

I walk into school the next day to find Rosalie already working on the jeep we have been assigned to in auto-tech. She is under the car and all my eyes can see is two legs that are not covered by baggy pants.

"Rose"

She pulls out from under the jeep reaching her hand up to mine. So I help her up.

"Hey, sorry I couldn't wait to get started on this"

"That's cool. Nice shorts. you know it is gonna rain today right?"

"Yep, I have jeans to put on after this class. I thought about what you said and I decided that I shouldn't care what people think about me. I just don't want to be popular. So I have decided that I am just going to be me. Plus like you said, Alice is going to be here today and I don't really want to face the fashion wrath of Alice."

"Understood. I wouldn't want to face that either." We laughed for a while about Alice and her fashion rules. The rest of the class was spent talking and working. Yes we actually got work done. I think this is the start of a great friendship, maybe even a future relationship.

A/N REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

Alice POV

I went to see Rose after school since I refuse to go into that stupid car class during lunch and she likes to hang out there all the time. Gross. Shopping is a much better way to deal with things. I do hope she is ok after everything that has happened.

Ding Dong...

"Alice.." she squealed in my ear.

"You seem well?" I replied

"OMG, I have so much to tell you. I think this move was the best thing and we should have done it earlier. I know it's dangerous but I have never felt this way before. It is the craziest thing ever."

"Please clarify what you're talking about."

"A guy Ali, he kissed me on the cheek yesterday after our study date for our History project."

"Oh god, what happened, are you alright?"

"Yes Ali, I am fine, all I did was smile and make plans in my head for what I was gonna wear the next time I saw him, my only fear right now is what if he finds out?" She told me. My friend is so brave, I cannot believe this it's great. Maybe she will be fine after everything.

"I am soooo sooo happy for you. Ok tell me everything." Just then the doorbell rang.

"Hey I can't right now I have class to work on and my partner is here." she went and led the person inside. Oh my god, it's Emmett, lol. I ran over to him jumping on his back giving him the biggest hug I could.

"Hey Ali, welcome back to town, sorry I missed you at lunch, but I had work to do." He said trying to hid something. That's when it clicked.

"Rose what class are you two working on?"

"Um English"

"What I thought it was History. Shit, I got the wrong text book" Emmett blurted out.

"Shit, no it is History, Alice I will call you later ok" She said walking me to the door. "Emmett I will be right in, make yourself comfortable." then she turned her gaze on me as we went outside. "Alice.."

"Please Rose, I am so happy for you, this is the best thing for you, plus he is super sweet and he will never hurt you I promise you that. In the fourth grade he punched a kid for calling me stupid. ha-ha." She laughed with me.

"Ok thanks I think I really like this guy and maybe just maybe he can help me get over what happened with the one who shall remain unnamed. but Ali?"

"Ya"

"I am still scared so I am not being as open with him as others would. What do you think I should do?"

"It's natural to be scared Row, If you weren't then we should be worried. Take your time, ever since his trip to New York he has been different, Don't know why but he has well at least that's what Jasper and Edward say, just give it time, everything will work out the way it should. Now remember I see the future and it's looking pretty frikin bright. Kidding on seeing the future." We laughed.

"Bye Ali see ya later"

"See ya" With that I left and she turned to go inside. I am so happy for her, she deserves to find happiness.

To the chiefs house I go. Damn my mom for making me drop off this stupid file."

"Hey Alice, come on in"

"Thanks chief." I entered into the kitchen, I began to pull out the folder when a girl bounced very ungracefully I might add into the hallway. If I didn't know any better I would say it was Bella, but she lives in New York.

"do you have the file from your mom" he asked.

"Yep, here it is, do you have the attachment she needs" I asked

"ALICE" the girl screamed and trampled me into a hug. Bella.

"Bella, Omg what are you doing here."

"After what happened to Rose mom said I had to come live with my dad. This is where you live during school."

"Ya, lill ol' Forks" we laughed as the chief handed me the attachment thingy. "This is great, I am so happy your here, now Rose has us both"

"Ya, totally, poor V she's all alone up in the big apple." she said. "So we need to hang out soon."

"Shopping of course. Ha-ha I know. Ok well this Saturday I am going to dinner with my Boyfriend at his place but other than that I am totally free" I told her.

After talking for about three hours I headed home.

**Rose POV**

I went back inside to find Emmett sitting on the sofa waiting for me, he looked so nervous. "Is something wrong?"

"No, so the Cullen's are having this dinner to support the hospital on Saturday, I was wondering if you wanted to go. We all are actually." oh god, not yet I can't. But I want to I do I'm just a big chicken.

"I um I can't I'm sorry I am going to Seattle that day" I lied. I guess I am now going to Seattle.

"Oh ok well you shall be missed. Maybe the next dinner." he said disappointment lacing his words.

"Ya maybe" man I suck, this is so hard.

"So how about we finish the project." I said changing the subject. We worked for a few hours, then his mom called him home.

"See ya at school tomorrow." he said as he slipped out the door.

That night I cried myself to sleep...

**Emmett POV**

I sat on her sofa waiting for her to say goodbye to Alice, all the while wondering what they were talking about and why Rose lied about what we were studying, it makes no sense. On top of that I had to get the courage to ask her to the dinner that's this Saturday.

"Is something wrong" she asked me.

"No, so the Cullen's are having this dinner to support the hospital on Saturday, I was wondering if you wanted to go. We all are actually." There I said it.

"I um I can't I'm sorry I am going to Seattle that day" Damn. Just my luck. Oh well I guess she will be missed.

After that we studied a lot and then I went home when my mom called me. What a day.

**Bella POV**

It was so great seeing Alice today, thank god I am not alone in this little town. At least I have two of my very best friends, plus an old one that I had long forgotten.

"I am going to bed dad, see you tomorrow." I told him as I darted off to the stairs.

"Night Bells" he replied.

That night I was too happy to sleep. Not only was I going to see my old friend who got really hot, I was also gonna hang with my two bff's. At least that what Ali said. So I sat in my bed reading my favourite book, Wuthering Heights until sleep overtook me.

**Edwards POV**

Tomorrow my plan to ask Bella to have dinner with us on Saturday was working. I got a text from Emmett saying rose was a No, hopefully Bella would be different and say yes. I can't wait till mom sees her again. Man it's been so long. She defiantly grew out of her geeky little kid phase. perhaps she will go out with a player like me, maybe even change my ways. I sure hope so.


	4. Chapter 4

Hope you like it!

Edwards POV

So school starts again and there is this new chick, bye lunch on the second day Jazz and I still have no idea who she is or why she dressed like a gangster dude minus the bling on the first day. Then Emmett my best friend for my whole life comes into the cafe with the biggest shit eating grin plastered on his face. "Hey Emm what has u so happy. I haven't seen you like this since your 10th birthday when my mom got you a pony ride." Ya he's "soo" cool ha-ha.

" My new love boys. She's amazing, just gotta give her time to open up you know" wow he's being really lame right now.

"The new chick"

"Yes. Her name is Rosalie by the frikin way don't call her chick. She is not a piece of meat like all the other ladies here." Defensive much.

"Okay there man, calm yourself"

"So it is a girl!" Jazz added. My friends are freaks. But I'm the king. Ha-ha

So Emmett likes a girl well that's a first, I was starting to think he was gay. All the chicks love him since he's the football captain and all but he has never had any interest. You can't blame him though all the chicks here are lame, like Jessica Stanley and her posy of morons or Tanya and her let's sleep with everybody sisters. Not a very good pool to choose from.

"Hey Emm why don't you invite her over for dinner on Saturday I think her mom is already invited by my mom. So ask her to come with u"

"I will at our study date tonight"

"You study" jazz chuckled

"Ya me study"

"What r you a cave man" I said

"Shut it Eddie boy"

"I hate that name"

"I know dude that's why I said it" Emmett announced. "Oh and this is our second study date, last night we spent hours on history. Oh ya I spent hours with text books open." Wow my best friend just shocked the hell out of me.

We left for class that afternoon thinking about how Emmett has finally decided to study. It's the funniest thing ever. Then I saw her. The other new girl. Brown hair and eyes. Beautiful. My eyes were glued. Biology is my new favourite subject. I now believe in love at first sight. She's not like anyone I have ever seen here before, she's got the look of an angel, shy and sweet yet tempting. I could drown in her eyes, and I was until the teacher started to talk. He directed her over to my table. Oh boy she's gonna sit with me all year long. YES. could life get any better? I think not!

"Bella Swan" the teacher asked

"Yes sir" she replied...

The green button is asking for you. lol. Please review and let me know what you think


	5. Chapter 5

BELLA POV

I can't believe your sending me to live with dad, mom this is an outrage. My best friend just moved away and now I have to leave to. This is so unfair" I cried as my mom packed my suitcase. I haven't even spent so much as a week with my dad Charlie since I was four years old. My home is here in New York with all my friends. Rose just moved away and Alice leaves for the school year but I still have V. Vera carpenter has been our friend since grade school, she has always kept us together when our difference got the better of us, and now we are all going to be gone and she is going to be alone. Ya I have other friends they just aren't that important.

My first day at my new school in forks is going to be in the second day so everyone is already going to be started and I have to try and catch up. I wish I knew where ally and rose lived then I could try and get my dad to move. Ha-ha ya right he's the police chief who loves his job way more than his family.

"Bella Swan"

"Yes sir" I replied

"Here is your slip back. Remember to take it back to Ms. Cope in the office. Oh and sit beside Cullen" he told me

"Ok thank you." So I looked around and he raised his hand a bit. Boy he is good looking.

"Hi. I'm Edward, Edward Cullen, you are"

"Bella swan" I replied with a slight blush.

"The chiefs daughter"

"Ya, that's me"

"You don't remember me do u"

"Sorry no I don't. Should I?"

" We used to have play dates as kids, my mom Esme would watch us when your mom went into Seattle. I used to throw mud in your hair"

I remember him now. Eddie. Ha-ha I forgot about him after I moved he was my best friend for the first four years of our lives. "Oh ya Eddie, I totally blanked. It's been a long time that's for sure"

"Ya. umm how have you been?"

"I have been better. I mean I could still be in New York"

"Oh hey your from New York too"

"What do u mean"

"There is this other new girl that moved from there. Emmett has like the world's biggest crush on her, although she dresses like a man but hey it's her prerogative."

"Oh what's her name maybe I know her"

"Rosalie..."

"Hale"

"I think that's what Emm said"

"Omg I wish I saw her at lunch. I miss her so much"

"You do know her"

"Der she's like my best friend"

"Oh well you'll see her tomorrow I guess I don't really know anything about her so I can't help you"

"That's ok Eddie."

After class ended I headed to the parking lot and got into my rusty old red truck. I love this beast. I drove home to face the dome of my dad. On my way I passed a shiny red bmw and a shiny yellow Porsche parked side by side. Rose is defiantly here so I watched as a guy walked across the grass and Rose answered the door looking like herself. Dress like a man, is Edward crazy, I think so. She smiled shyly and let him enter. She is being so brave. I guess she's got new strength. Good for her. I continued on my way.

"Dad"

"In here bells"

Of course he's watching sports again with a beer in his hand.

"Ill be upstairs, see me when you're not drunk" and I took off up the stairs slamming my door as I went. And thus my life begins in this new town. At least I have Rose and perhaps Eddie. God he deffinatly got hot.

A/N REVIEW(: IS IT TOO CONFUSING?


	6. Chapter 6

ROSE

At school the next day Alice, Bella, and I were all talking in the hallway, this is the first day with us all together at school. It's going great. Well till Ali had to make it awkward by waving three guys we all know over to us.

"Hey ladies. Oh Rose Hey." he smiled at me.

"Hi" I smiled back shyly

"Hi" He replied again.

"Ok Rose if you say Hi, I will seriously slap you. We all know that you too have said Hi" Ali stepped in before I spoke again.

"Did you get that paragraph finished last night after you left." I asked him trying to start a conversation.

"Sure did, what about you"

"Yes, of course."

"Awesome" he finished. "Nice outfit by the way, much better look on you" he added. Yay he likes it. Good. Shit, bad thoughts

"Hey Bella" Edward piped up. Awe that's so cute maybe Bella will get a boyfriend that's totally opposite of Jacob black. What a hound dog.

"Hey"

"Can I walk you to Bio"

"Sure" she replied to him and then they took off down the hallway.

"Jazzy hunny lets go to English" Alice sang.

"See ya Emm, Nice to see you again Rose."

"You to Jasper." With that they were gone leaving me alone with Emmett.

"So how was your night?" he asked

"It was lovely, what about yours?" I asked back.

"Good... Umm I don't do this very often but..." oh god no please I'm not ready I cant I am only able to be friends but he needs to make this hard.

"Emmett please don't. I can't go there with anyone right now. Friends yes anything else and I won't be able to handle it."

"Huh"

"I can't explain right now but I will soon. I promise." I told him.

"Ok, but please do. Oh shit were gonna be late for History" we took off like bullets towards our history class.

What am I going to do I can't tell him what happened to me last May, I just can't, no way no how. But if I don't then I might not be able to ever move on. But if I do he will never look at me again let alone speak to me. I can't risk losing him even if he is only ever a friend. I feel like I might die if I didn't have him in my life.

Last night after the study session with Emmett I decided to look for my birth mother. All I knew about her was that her name is Esme Platt and that I also have a twin brother she took with her. I have never met him, It has never really bothered me until today when I saw Jasper Ali's boyfriend again. I got a strange vibe from him and I don't know why. I honestly know nothing about my brother or the other family that I may have. I have always wondered though why it is that she took him and left me. Why did she not love me enough or why is it that she left in the first place. She left me alone and horrible things happened. I want to meet her but I don't know how I will react to seeing her. I do however know that she lives here in Forks, and she has ever since she left me and my father. I have also wondered why my dad always goes to the Seattle airport for a few hours once a month. Maybe he knows more than he is letting on. After school I headed over to the last known address for Esme Platt. Which is a vacant lot. I went to a store only to find out that it is none other then Esme Cullen. Edward and Jasper's mom.

I knocked on the door... "Hello... Can I help you dear?" Oh here goes nothing.

"Hi. Mrs. Cullen, Can I come in for a few minutes."

"Sure come on in." she replied.

"Thank you" we walked into the very large living room. It was completely white. just like it was on Saturday, duh.

"So what can I do for you, are you here to see the boys?" then Edward and Jasper walked in fighting with each other.

"Edward shut the hell up, I don't give a damn about your stupid car." Jasper shouted as they headed for the stairs.

"Jasper, you hit it with your car."

"BOYS, stop this now, we have company. I am sorry Rose."

"It's ok" they came into the room.

"Hey Rosalie, what are you doing here, I thought Emmett was your neighbour and he aint here yet." Edward told me.

"Edward be nice." Esme chimed.

"It's ok, I know that Emmett is the only one I really know."

"Ya well this is the Cullen's place."

"If you don't mind I need to speak with Ms. Plaa.. Umm Mrs. Cullen."

"Ok see ya later Rose." They said in unison as they headed upstairs.

"Alright dear, what can I do for you?"

"Your umm, your my mom" There I did it, I told her the truth and now I need answers.

"Rosalie Hale, Peters daughter. Really it's you?"

"Ya, yours too or at least that's what I found on the internet, My father doesn't speak about it

much. He is very guarded against it. Actually he doesn't even know I am here, he's in Seattle for business today. Umm I hope you don't mind me just dropping in like this." with that she pulled me into a tight hug.

"Oh my god, I can't believe this, he told me I would never see you again, he said that you were in a car accident when you were two. Rosalie, sweetheart, I don't know what to say. Of course I don't mind, hunny." good she seems nice enough. "Please sit, do u want anything to drink at all"

"No thank you"

"Ok... Umm I don't know what to say"

"You can answer my questions"

"Alright sweetie"

"First of all Mrs. Cullen, why did you leave?"

"Please its Esme... I left after your father and I had a huge fight, you and Jasper where 1 and he threatened to have me committed if I didn't leave. When I tried to take the both of you he grabbed you out of my arms and hid you with his mistress Charlotte. I should have recognized her. He told me that I could Jasper but not his precious Rose, I was only able to get away with Jasper, I did try to come back for you, he wouldn't let me anywhere near you. He even called the police when I wouldn't leave. I have been banned from the hole state of New York. I am so sorry that I was never able to get you out of there." she told me, I can't find it in me to be mad at her, she said she tried and I know dad if he sets his mind on something there is no changing it.

"I am not mad at you Esme, I mean I was but after hearing your story I can't be mad. You mean, my dad was cheating on you with my step-mom, well my now step-mom. She was always there, then one day after a pregnancy scare or whatever they decided to get married. So Jasper is the twin I was told about?"

"Yes, he is your twin. Now he has no idea I never told him and when he sees Peter every month I know that he is never told about you. As far as Jasper knows Peter has no children."

"Oh so he does go see him, I knew that he was keeping things from me. Well do you think we should tell him, and Edward to since I guess he is also my brother." I said.

"Yes... BOYS, DOWN STAIRS NOW"

They both ran down the stairs. "Mom, I need to get my Volvo fixed Jasper backed into it at school. You're not mad at us are you." Edward said in a breath. "Oh and Emm is coming over to watch the football game."

"Alright. I am not mad, we need to talk to you." Esme told them.

"You and Rose?"

"Yes, Jasper, me and Rose."

"Ok shoot" Edward added.

"Rosalie is my daughter" Esme told them

"What" they said in unison

"Jasper she is your twin sister, Peter and I separated and he only allowed me to take you, I was forced to leave her there with him. I know he never mentions her because you have never come to me to talk about it.?

"My tw-twin, she's my twin, I have a twin. Ya he never mentioned it, he doesn't say much, just talks about sports and politics. I actually hate going to see him, it's a waste of my time. Wow, Rose if I knew I would have been nicer to you. I am so sorry for calling you a boy."

"It's ok, I didn't know until just a while ago and the boy thing is fine, I deserve it, I was trying to look and act like a boy so that I wouldn't get the attention like I used to get, it's the only way I could think of to keep me safe. And I just said too much." shoot why did I say that.

"Then why did you look like that today at school, if you are trying to hide."

"Its so stupid, promise you won't laugh?"

"We promise" both Edward and Jasper said.

"Umm ok, Iumm,." there I said it.

"what. didn't catch that." that's when Alice showed herself from the doorway.

"She said that Emmett told her she looked good in her normal clothes during the study date. not that I even believe there was a study date since when does Emmett Study."

"Thanks Alice, that was lovely." I said my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Not a problem."

"Totally knew it, Rose likes Emmett. If you like him so much then why did you turn him down today." Jasper asked.

"It's complicated Jasper. I just can't deal with that right now, a boy in my life like that will cause a panic attack. so no I had to turn him down." Alice looked at me with concern in her eyes. "Ali can I talk to you for a minute please."

"Sure" we went to the kitchen to talk. "Rose you're going to have to tell them, I know that Esme is your mom, she's going to want to know what happened last may."

"Ali I am so concerned. They will all hate me especially Emmett. you know he kissed my cheek last night again and I didn't even flinch, well not until I was safe in my room, my dad thinks I am making progress but I don't think I am. Alice what am I going to do, I like him I do but I just can't."

"Row I know, but you should talk to them, even Emmett, I know them all and they will all love you know matter what they won't care what happened in the past hell if anything Emmett will go and kill you know who."

"Alice no that is Oh I don't know. I can't tell him yet but maybe my mom and brothers. tomorrow I will do it tomorrow."

"No Rose today, get everything out in the open today. I know that the longer you put it off the more afraid you'll be to say it." Alice scolded.

"Fine ok, I will." we walked out to the living room, everyone was sitting around on the sofas talking. Emmett was not yet here thank god. Mr or Dr Cullen isn't either. ok I can do this, I can do this, I so can do this. It's now or never. "Can I talk to everyone for a minute its important."

"I'm right her Row"

"Thanks"

"Go ahead Rosalie, we will listen to anything you have to say, anytime of course." Esme said.

"Last May, Umm.. Last may something happened. Something I wish never did. I am afraid of what everyone is going to say."

"What is it Rose" Jasper asked. Concern plastered on all of their faces.

"I was... umm I was..."


	7. Chapter 7

Roses POV

_"Last May, Umm.. Last may something happened. Something I wish never did. I am afraid of what everyone is going to say."_

_"What is it Rose" Jasper asked. Concern plastered on all of their faces_

_"I was... umm I was..." _

"It's ok, go on" My mother urged.

"Last May my boyfriend, um ex-boyfriend." I began to shake. Alice put her arm around my shoulder. "Alice I can't say it, can you please." I cried as tears violently ran down my face. Esme slid over to where I was sitting and hugged me as Alice began to tell my horrid story.

"Last may Rose was heading home from a party held by our friend Vera, she decided to take the short cut through the ally. We all used to take it, it was so much faster than walking around. Royce King JR her ex had followed her, by the way they were dating at the time of the incident. Any way he had wanted to get her into bed for months but she refused saying she wasn't ready, so he decided that he wanted to force her into it, he succeeded. Rose was raped and very badly beaten, she was in a coma for just over a month. Mr. Hale planned to move as soon as she was able to. I was visiting my father for the weekend when it happened, it's the reason I stayed and finished last year by correspondence. He wouldn't tell any of us where they were moving for fear of Royce finding out. If he finds her he will come here and he won't stop until she's dead. As soon as he was out of jail he sent a death threat in a note to the hospital. Bella received it and immediately called us all back to the hospital. that's when Mr. Hale made the final decision to move her away." Alice told them. Not leaving anything out. My eyes were red and puffy I was sure of it.

"I shouldn't have said anything. I think I need to go."

"Rose, you don't need to leave, thank you for telling us. I am so sorry that I wasn't there to prevent this. I can't believe this happened." my mother said crying as much as I was. Even Jasper and Edward where in tears.

"You couldn't have stopped it from happening, I was determined to go to that party, Vera it was her birthday party, and it was the hottest party of the year. Maybe if I just gave into him earlier things would have been different. I could have stopped it, if I had just given him what he wanted."

"No it would not have helped he still would have done something bad Rose. And doing that to yourself would only have made you feel worse. You did nothing wrong. We are here for you we all are, and now that we all know you can't get rid of us, we are like a bad... umm..." Jasper pipped up.

"A bad pair of shoes Rose, everyone is like a bad pair of shoes that are just at the back of the closet wanting to be brought out but never are, but you know they are there which is comfort." Alice finished for him.

"Shoes. Alice only you could make a horrible conversation into something about shoes." I said.

"She does have a way of doing that." Edward added.

"Jasper is right sweetie we are here for you no matter what, and nothing is going to change our opinions of you, not this not nothing so you have nothing to worry about ok." Esme told me.

A little while later we had all talked things through and I knew that I would never lose them again and I will one day be very close to the brothers I never really knew I had. Then Emmett showed up and things got very awkward.

"Hey Rose, what are you doing here, come to watch the football game." Emmett asked me. He really is cute but those thoughts are very dangerous.

"No I was just leaving. Esme is my Biological mom and I finally found her so I could tell her. Enjoy the game." I smiled at him hoping he would drop it and I could go home. no such luck. He followed me outside.

"Wow total news flash. That's cool Mrs. C is a pretty awesome mom. So umm, I saw on the news today that in New York..."

"Do you know what happened to me Emmett." I cut in. Ashamed I began to hide my face with my hair. He wasn't having that, he gently moved my chin up and brushed my hair away from my face. He stared deeply into my eyes as he spoke.

"Yes. Rose I do. I'm sorry I had to find out, I know you tried to hide it but you are hurting and I can't stand to see it that way so I needed to find out. Plus I had to know if you were the one that night. Then when I saw on the news that he wasn't even being charged and was allowed to go back to his normal life I got really pissed off and I was going to wait to talk to you tomorrow but then you're here and I couldn't stop myself which is why I'm babbling. I am so sorry this happened Rose, I am here no matter what. If you just wanna talk or get your anger out by using me as a punching bag or if you wanna play a mean sport that's cool too. Anything. I'm here." Awe why is he being so nice it would be a lot easier if he was a complete ass hole.

"That night?" I questioned.

"Ya I was visiting my dad in Rochester, I went to get a coffee and heard sounds, um like someone was in pain. I saw this girl she looked so vulnerable so I ran to her dropping my coffee, falling to my knees. I stayed with her holding her hand until the EMT's took her away. I tried telling her she would be ok and stuff. But I had no clue. Was it you Rose? No one told me anything and when I went to the hospital I saw Alice and so I took off I didn't need to deal with her. you know what I mean." With his words I turned my head as tears flooded my eyes.

"Thank you, you saved my life. I should have known it was you, I did open my eyes once in the ally but all I saw was muscles and it made me panic even more, but I still should have known. I am so sorry you had to see that, it must have ruined New York for you." I told him

He put both hands on either side of my face and looked deep into my eyes once again. At first I began to panic but soon calmed down. He had a calming touch, I felt it that night but not enough. "Hey I am glad I was there to find you, if you had died I don't know what I would do with myself. Ya I am not a fan of that city, people there hurt you, I hate it that you are hurting, you should never hurt. I know it's probably to soon, but I feel very strongly for you, stronger then I have ever felt before. I will protect you from now on, nothing will ever hurt you again. And Rose I Promise I will never ever, ever hurt you ok. Never. I want to keep you safe forever. Safe here with me and everyone else who loves you." He is way too sweet. Did he just say love?

"Thank you Emmett it means a lot that you aren't going to stop talking to me just because of my past." I put my hands up to his face and leaned in, placing a small kiss on his lips. The most I could give him for being so sweet and gentle and caring. "Go watch you football game, I gotta go clean the house before my dad gets home from his trip."

"Do you have to?"

"Yes he is like a monster, I don't wanna face that wrath" I laughed. It feels nice to laugh. I smiled at him, it just felt natural.

"Hey do I have permission to kill him if I ever see him?"

"Sure but then how would you protect me from all the monsters in the world if you are behind bars?" I said then giggled.

"Good point." he said. " Can I come help you clean?" he added.

"You can clean?" I asked almost in hysterics. Then I saw Alice watching from the window with everyone else.

"Yes, and I cook."

"Oh really, well then yes, you are just going to have to show me" I teased.

"Deal" we started to walk away when the door opened.

"Hey Emm dude what about the game?" Jasper asked feigning hurt.

"It's just a game, I think I can miss one game. I'm going to Rose's, I have to show her that I can cook and clean." he told Jasper and Edward who both looked shocked.

"You clean, and cook?" Edward laughed

"Have fun, call me later sweetie." My mom called over the boys shoulders.

"Ok bye, and Thank you" I replied

With that we were gone, heading back to my house to clean before I confronted my father about his lies and secrets. The ones that affect me the most, my mother and my brother. The twin I felt but never knew I had. Emmett would be there to help if needed. I will probably be needing him to drive me and my stuff over to the Cullen's house, after this fight with my dad.

Great he's already there. "Dad I need to talk to you..."


	8. Chapter 8

Jaspers POV

So today I found out that I have a twin sister I never knew about and to top it off she was raped and beaten and there is nothing I can do about it. I hate my mom for not telling me about her before. I hate my father for not mentioning it, and letting this shit happen. Thank god for Alice, without her I would have gone mental on someone.(probably Edward).

Edward went up to bed and dad wasn't home yet, so it left me alone with my mom. "How could you?" I asked her. She turned to look at me.

"I didn't tell you because I thought we would never see her again. Peter told me she died in a car accident when she was two."

"Still mom, you should have told me, all those times when I would feel sick and I had no actually illness. or all those times when I would have pain but nothing had caused it. Like last may, mom, you remember I couldn't move for like a week and you never once mentioned it had the possibility of being a freaky twin thing. I mean how else would you explain all that shit. You had no right to keep this from me." I told her matter of factly.

"I am so sorry Jasper, I know I should have told you, I do know that. I will never forgive myself for the things that happened. I had a suspicion about your illnesses and the pain but I honestly thought she was dead, I was stupid and believed Peter, when deep down I know I should have kept trying to get her back, if I had then May never would have happened. It's all my fault and I don't blame you if you hate me, sweetie, just know that I only tried to protect you." she cried to me. just then dad walked through the door.

"Esme, Darling, what's wrong?" he asked

"My baby, Carlisle, my baby is alive."

"Dad, I have a twin sister, she lives here in town. I am pretty sure that Peter has no clue that we live here." I told him

"You mean your daughter is alive and living here in Forks." mom just nodded. "That is great news, well is she here?" he asked.

"No she went home. Carlisle?" my mom said

"Yes love"

"Mom never told me about her so when she was raped and beaten last May, I had no way of protecting her." I told him flatly. when in all honesty all I wanted to do was cry.

"Oh, my god. Esme, that is horrible. Jasper, she is going to need you now more than ever." he told me like I didn't already know that.

"I know and I will be, Edward, Emmett and I we all will be."

"What about Alice?"

"Alice and her have been friends for years, so close to her if only I went with Ali on one of her trips, my girlfriend whom I have known since the first grade has been spending every summer with the sister I should know."

That night I did the manliest thing I could. I cried. I actually cried!

School, the next day was weird because Rosalie was trying to hide, again. Alice nearly had a heart attack when she saw what Rose was wearing, which made the rest of us laugh until we couldn't see straight.

"Rosalie, why, why are you wearing that."

"Cuz I feel like it."

"This week only, I will give you a week of free passes." Alice told her before heading off to class

"Bella and I are going to be late so we'll see you later." Edward announced. Leaving me, Emmett and Rose sitting on the bench outside.

"I will see you in class" Emmett said to her. He then punched me in the arm and took off.

"Do you wanna ditch, you know go somewhere and talk for a bit. Get to know each other?" I asked her, hoping she could leave the Emmett protection net for more then 5 minutes.

"Sure, sounds good, I think Emmett can handle auto without me for one day." we laughed as we made our way over to my car. which has a huge dent in it from when Edward hit me. He thinks it was my fault. Ya right.

Diner

"How long have you know about this twin thing" I asked her

"Three hours longer then you" she answered.

"So he lied to you too."

"Ya, I am just a little ok a lot pissed off at my dad I mean our dad." we kinda chuckled at her mix up. "So i have a question?"

"Shoot"

"Have you ever had the feeling like your sick or hurt but then you're not really. Like I did once when I was five, my arm hurt like mad, we thought I broke it, but the doctors x-rays said that nothing was wrong with me, I also had the chicken pox symptoms 3 years after I actually had the chicken pox, but I didn't get it again." she smiled.

"Well I fell out of a tree four months after my fifth birthday and broke my arm, it was in a cast for eight weeks. I did a lot of damage to it. When I was six I had the chicken pox. Does that help."

"Yep explains the time line of my phantom pains. "

"Ya I have had it two, chicken pox symptoms at three, my foot hurt when I was 11 keeping me from a baseball game I was supposed to play in, and then I was stuck in bed not moving for a week..."

"Last May"

"Ya"

"It's ok, Jasper... The foot, I sprained it during ballet, sorry about you baseball game, if I knew I would have waited. "

"Funny. so ballet, nice"

"Yep, Alice got me into the summer program with her and it just stuck. I also spend my free time under the hood of all kinds of cars and I actually enjoy watching football. I got a strained knee once after a shopping trip on fifth avenue with Alice."

"Wow way to go Alice. She is mean aint she?"

"Oh yes. "

"No wonder you get along best with Emmett, you guys are like the same, cars, football, ballet..."

"Wait what"

"Oh he didn't tell you."

"No what"

"he took ballet for three years in elementary school."

She burst out laughing. Ten minutes later.

"Wow, just picturing him is making me die of laughter." she said

"You should have seen it. Oh wait mom videotaped his performances."

"Can we go watch them please." she begged.

"Just before after school, he will be coming over for the game tonight anyway"

"Perfect"

We sat there talking all day. When it was time to head to the house for our movie afternoon, we couldn't help but laugh at what we were about to see. I am glad that she is smiling. I have always wanted a sister. I got one and she is pretty frikin awesome.

"Awe he was so cute. look at the little tights." Rose said in high pitched voice. The front door opened. all to be heard was a gasp then a giggle until..

"Jasper what the fuck..."

A/N just some fluff and a bit of a back ground. Hope you like it


	9. Chapter 9

EdPOV

So Emmett invited his love over for dinner tonight. Too bad she said no. Something about going to Seattle for the day. The big one my mom has every year. So far all we know about her is that she went from being boy like to totally hot girly the next. Maybe she has multiple personalities. Ha-ha. "Edward come help in the kitchen please" my mother called up to me. This is supposed to be a dinner for the Hospital, but that gets forgotten when the husbands are all MIA.

*****

Dinner  
I looked out the window and saw Rose with her mother. I guess she came after all.

"Hello you must be Charlotte and Rose. Correct" I heard my mother say from the door.

"Yes. Thank you Esme" with that they were inside. Jazz Emm and I were sitting like normal on the sofa when my mom decided to ruin the moment by not only turning off the football game but also making us sit up.

"Boys, we have company sit up now." So we complied with the dragon lady.

"Hi guys" Rose said shyly from the edge of the living room. Emmett the gentleman he is (ha) motioned for her to sit and so she did. We all fell into easy conversation no one bringing up the topic of the missing husbands. Heck my mom probably doesn't even know her new friends last name. Let alone who the husband is. Whatever all I cared about was the fact that I didn't have to listen to dad talk about how he wants me to be a doctor.

"I thought you were going to Seattle" Emmett said a bit too excited.

"Plans changed, I hope that's ok" she replied.

"Ya totally." we all agreed.

Rose talked to Jasper for a bit they seemed to click but not in a creepy romantic way, more like a we are siblings that have never met way. Not that they are because that would be weird and could never happen.

The door bell rang and I jumped to get it hoping that maybe someone I could talk to would be there. That's when I saw her. My bio partner. Bella Swan what a beauty. "Hey" I said as I opened the door.

"Hey" was her reply. I let her and her dad in. He was bummed that it was mostly women at the dinner but Emmett and Jasper talked to him while Rose, Bella and Alice joined our mothers. My mom was so happy to see Bella again, like I thought. Bella, Rose and Ali were happy to have each other around for the whole year, blah. I eventually stopped listening to what they were babbling about and went to the room with the Football game.

***

"Dinner was god Mrs. Cullen thank you" Rose said as her and her mom left although she did make it very clear that Charlotte is only her step-mother.

"Goodbye dear see you all again."

Bella and I grew pretty close that night. We spent most of our time away from everyone and just talking about anything and everything. Talking to her was so easy. I know I am falling for her and I don't even care. Plus we have a movie date next Friday and on Wednesday she is coming over to study.

"Hey Emm" I started the next day at football practice

"Ya" he answered

"I think I am falling for Bella. You know that love at first sight stuff you were mumbling about after Rose's first day"

"Dude I totally know what you're talking about. Good for you, she's a nice girl but you better watch it, the chiefs daughter, you fall for the hardest girls to get. I don't understand you sometimes man." That sounds like him.

"Thanks man" with that I set out to prove to Charlie Swan that I am good enough to date his daughter. I defiantly have my work cut out for me!


	10. Chapter 10

**AN Hey everyone I know this has taken me months to get an actual chapter out. I decided I'm not going to redo the whole thing I'm just going to try and get chapters out. Next will be an Alice one. Here is to hoping I get it out before Christmas.**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed!**

Edwards Pov

_Ding Dong..._

_"Tanya what the fuck are you doing here?" I said as I answered the door._

_"I'm pregnant and it's your"..._

"What are you talking about" She can't be pregnant. We have never had sex. It's completely impossible.

"That party we went to, remember we got crazy and drunk Edward. Now you have to take responsibility for our baby" she told me. I so don't remember a party or drinking, or sleeping with a slut.

"When I find out if you're telling the truth and take a DNA test then I will step up until then Tanya I don't want anything to do with you. I don't recall ever sleeping with you ever and I don't get drunk.?

"Whatever Eddie we will see" she said before she stalked down the front steps and to her car.

I stood there stunned for five minutes. Mom decided to drag me upstairs so I told her everything that happened. I felt better knowing she knew. But then I saw my new sister standing in the doorway. Great she's gonna think I'm a total ass now.

"Edward, I heard that blondish, not that you could really call her blond I mean I am blond, anyway I heard her talking to that um I don't know her name Stanley or something she was saying how she wanted you for herself and that Bella was in the way. I don't think she told you the truth. Oh and I'm sorry for eavesdropping I know it's not very nice."

"Thanks Rose and no I'm glad you did, I don't drink so I know that could never happen I just don't know how to disprove her. I mean she can be very convincing and I'm sure she can find a way to doctor the results."

"I'll keep an eye on her, see if I can get any information. Do you want to involve Ali and Bella?"

"No, please this is just between us okay?" I practically begged.

"Okay just us. Ill let you know if I find out anything." She said before she left

A few days passed and Rosalie came back with nothing she has been hanging around Jessica and Tanya as much as possible only to come up empty handed. Bella and I went out Friday night and saw a movie in Port Angeles. When we arrived back at my place we settled into my room and just talked and talked. I felt as though I could talk to her forever. To think we were best friends at one time. Now something more is starting and I couldn't be happier.

"Bella, I have to tell you something, I don't want you to freak because it's impossible."

"Edward what is it?" She asked me concern written all over her face.

"Tanya is pregnant and she is trying to say it's mine. Only I know it's not. I would never sleep with her, not even if she was the last person on earth." She pulled away from me and looked me straight in the eyes. Very few girls ever did that.

"Why would she try that?" Bella questioned.

"To keep us away from each other, she has always wanted me but has never succeeded. She tried saying we did it a this party where I got drunk but then I thought about it and I didn't go to that party because my dad had a hospital benefit and my mom forced me to put on a suit and go, I mean I did leave the party but I would never go to a house party in a suit. Mom would skin me alive then hang me by my toes." She started to laugh as I was describing what my mom would do.

"Ok well Edward we will figure it out. I came here thinking it would be hell, but instead I have two of my best friends and I found you. We will stop Tanya; we will get through her crap." She said smiling. She bent her neck towards me placing her sweet lips on mine. It was as if we were two puzzle pieces fitting together at last. It felt right. It felt perfect. Everything would be ok, I know that now. Bella is here and she isn't going anywhere.

The next day at school Bella and I walked in with our hands laced together. We spotted Tanya almost immediately, she wore a scowl the size of Japan on her face. She walked over to us at a quick pace. "Edward darling, what is this. You can't do this to our you know what."

"Not mine Tanya leave us alone." I said back and we scooted past her and towards our first classes of the day.

"That was interesting." Bella said quietly beside me.

"Ya." I laughed.

The next few months went by uneventfully. Tanya got moved to a special school in Seattle so things were quiet. Things couldn't be better Jasper and I had gotten to know our sister pretty well, it was as if she had been here the whole time growing up. She has tons of advice regarding Bella as well so that's been a big help. Bella went away for a weekend to see her mom, I must say it has been the hardest weekend ever. I can't begin to imagine my life without her. Next weekend is prom and I know we all decided to go in a group I just hope I can get some alone time with Bella, I'm sure it won't be to hard after all Jasper and Alice usually disappear anyways and Emmett and Rose are cozy now or whatever they want to call it so perhaps they will want to be alone. Hmm.

My phone rang loudly on my desk. I looked over to my clock and noticed it was three am. Who could it be at this hour? "Hello?"...


	11. Chapter 11

Jaspers POV

_"Jasper what the fuck"_

"Hey Emmett, how was school?" I asked

"Fine, why are you showing her this. No one should see this." He hurried over to the VHS box.

"No no no leave it I wanna watch please." She said looking up at him giving some very big puppy dog eyes. He instantly melted.

"Fine, it's bad I'm telling you."

"I think it's cute. You know I did ballet for years."

"Did you" he said. I couldn't help the laughs that escaped me. Then Edward came downstairs looking pissed. He slammed the front door and that was that.

"I did, I think any guy who is brave enough to do ballet is really hot." She is really trying to butter him up. Its gonna work.

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Ok well you two can stay here and watch this, Alice and I are going out back."

"Awe but Jazzy I wanna watch Emmett do swan lake."

"DON'T SAY SWAN" we all turned towards the front door where Edwards voice rang through. What a little pansy. So what she has a kid, she didn't have to tell him everything. They aren't even a couple.


	12. Chapter 12

Edward POV

What a week it has been. Bella and I are getting so close. We have spent almost every waking moment together. She is great, I can't believe we have missed out on so much time together when she could have just lived with her dad. She is however hiding something, I just know it. I can feel it every time she is near me. I will find out what it is.

This weekend she is in New York visiting her mom. So that leaves me alone, ya I have to take a break and go to dinner so I can get to know my new sister, who has been spending time with Jazz and Ali all week. my poor friend, being left out. Ha-ha. I sat in my room all day Saturday just thinking about what I could possibly find, I gave in and decided to call her...

"Hello" someone answered, a small child I think, maybe 3 years old.

"Hi is Bella there?" I asked

"MOMMY" the child screamed. Mommy. Mom. A mother. Bella is a mom. Bella has a kid. Holy mother of all things in hell.

"Hello" she said breathlessly into the phone.

I hung up. I couldn't talk to her, not right now, she didn't tell anyone, and she is 17 with a kid. What the fuck.

Downstairs everyone had already gathered, well not everyone, I am thinking Rose is keeping her dad way out of the loop.

"Geez Eddie you look like someone just shot your dog." Emmett announced.

"Shut the fuck up, you have no idea what is going on right now. Mom I need to think I am skipping dinner." I told them as I turned to go back upstairs. Of course mom stopped me.

"Language Edward. And no you will be at dinner." great moms being the bad cop.

"Dad?"

"Your mother is right, Edward get back down here."

"Edward can I talk to you for a minute?" Rosalie asked me. This is I think the first time she has talked to me directly, and wanting to talk to me without everyone around.

"Sure" we went into the kitchen. "what's up"

"Emmett's right, what happened?"

"I called Bella"

"Oh god"

"Rosalie you know don't you?" I asked her

"Yes. I helped her a lot when she found out about Mason, it's why I was so happy when her mom made her leave New York, so she could get away from that ass hole Jacob. I know she is going to kill me for telling you, but since you already know."

"Who is this Jacob person?"

"He is her ex who was and still is totally into sex, she did it a few times, but she said it wasn't really all that she thought it would be, at the beginning of summer three years ago she found out she was pregnant, Jake wanted her to get rid of it but she said she could never do that to a life form, so her mom is keeping him with her until she graduates high school and can move back to New York or take him somewhere else. It's too keep her from the small town ridicule of being a teen mother. She didn't say anything because she wants to see where things with you will go before she tells her biggest secret. Are you angry at her Edward" I so am angry.

"Ya Rosalie I am, she kept something so important from me. I don't think I can do this, with her anymore. I just can't." I told her honestly.

"Well that's your prerogative, I understand, Edward I really do. Just so you know, she's still gonna be around. ha-ha" she laughed kinda nervously.

"Thanks Rosalie, and ya I kinda figured as much."

"So on a lighter note, why do you always call me by my full first name, it sounds so angry. Ha-ha" she asked me. We laughed for a minute.

"I don't know, I guess I don't really know you all the well so I thought you liked it better."

"Oh god, lol no, I prefer Rose, it's sweeter. Plus I think my father picked out my name. ha-ha"

"Alright well Rose it is." we laughed as we walked back into the living room.

At dinner everyone chatted aimlessly about all different kinds of things. Emmett and Alice stayed since mom likes having them around, dad went on about how Jasper, Emmett and I should all be doctors. Alice smiled at that while we sat back shaking our heads. " Not again, Dr. C" Emmett announced. All the while Rose found it very funny so she decided to laugh for five minutes straight at the mere thought of it. I am thinking that is more to do with Emm being a doctor then the rest of us. Mom tried to stop him but came up short. That's when it happened. My phone rang. I took it upstairs...

"Hello" I answered.

"Edward, was it you that called earlier?" Bella. Just the person I didn't want to talk to.

"Ya, it was me. listen Rose told me all about it. we need to take a break Bella things are moving too fast and I can't not right now I just can't."

"Edward please, I am so sorry I..." I cut her off by ending the call.

Ding Dong...

"Tanya what the fuck are you doing here?" I said as I answered the door.

"I'm pregnant and it's your"...


	13. Chapter 13

EdPOV

My plan to show Chief Swan that I am good enough to date his daughter is going great. Last week they came over for dinner again. Just them this time, Bella and I spent more time talking and listening to music. We learned that we have so much in common, that same music, movies, books, and so much more.

"Hey Eddie"

"Oh hey Bella, how's it going"

"Well I know exactly what you are doing. Trying to trick my dad into liking you"

"Wha-wha-what?"

"He already does Edward you don't need to prove to him that you're not some creepy idiot like Mike Newton. I mean he's cute and all but I don't think he could really ever amount to anything. what do you think about mike."

"um I think he's not worthy of you"

"And you are"

"I guess that's for you to decide" I said

"Well Eddie. I do like you and I have been waiting so fucking long for you to act on it. I can tell you are tense and it is so fucking hot." She said moving closer to me.

I grabbed her face between my hands, placed my lips to hers. Our lips moved together in perfect sync. I slowly licked her bottom lip begging for entrance


End file.
